Silent Night
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: AngelCollins smut. Set in the holiday season...


_A/N: I will be gone from Sept 6th to Sept 27th because my dad is dragging me to England to come visit him...even though I hate his guts..._

_So, this might be my last fic for a while. :( _

_I hate that bastard. I hate him. I want him to leave me alone._

_Anywaaaaay..._

_I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes or typos...I didn't really look this one over too much._

"Um…Angel??"

Hearing the sound of his lover's voice behind him brought a huge grin to Angel's face. He didn't even feel compelled to turn around.

"Yes, honey?"

Moments later, Angel felt Collins slip his strong arms around his waist, pulling him into a warm, comforting embrace.

"What on _earth_ are you doin' here?? You'll catch a _cold_ or somethin'…"

"_Achoo_!!" Angel faked a cute, squeaky sneeze.

"That ain't funny, Ang…" Collins chuckled, trying his best to sound serious.

Still smirking, Angel leaned into him, considering the question. He raised his cup at an unhurried pace, taking a quick sip of tea.

"I'm just admiring the view, baby. You care to join me??"

"Admiring the view?? I don't know how you can see _anything_, Angelcake. It's a blizzard out there. And it's almost 11:30 at _night_…"

Angel shook his head. "Look down at that streetlight. The one on the left…"

Because of the weather, those who had a home to go to had already gone inside for the night. The professor wondered what he could possibly see on the vacant street below.

Collins let his eyes focus across the street, off to the corner. Sure enough, a lone streetlight stood there, the falling snow sparkled under the soft, orange glow as it fluttered to the pavement.

"It _is_ nice lookin'." Collins finally agreed with him, leaning his head on Angel's shoulder. "_Very_ nice."

The deep voice of his lover, especially so close to his ear, sent a small shiver up Angel's spine. This caused Collins to tighten his grip around his waist, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"You okay, Ang? Are you cold….?"

"No." Angel answered him. In fact, he could feel his face heating up.

Collins caught on in one second.

"_Oh_! Well, well, _well_….!" He dropped his voice to a low, playful growl. "Are we gettin' _horny_, Miss Angel??"

Angel giggled, rolling his eyes. "Oh, please. _You're_ the one who should get 'Horny' tattooed onto their ass!"

Collins did not answer Angel. Not with words, anyway. He planted kisses on his neck and shoulder, making him squirm and laugh.

"That _tickles_….!"

Angel suddenly drew in a sharp breath as Collins began slowly smoothing his large, strong hands over his chest and stomach. The Latino quickly set his cup down on the windowsill, for fear of dropping it.

"Baby, I was about to go for a _walk_…" Angel groaned softly, becoming aware of that distinctive tingly feeling in his groin. His heart pounded. He couldn't move.

"We can do that afterwards, can't we?" Collins breathed against Angel's ear, he began running his hands between Angel's legs with a heavy pressure. He could feel Angel harden almost instantly, his erection pressing against his jeans. Collins rubbed him harder still, knowing that he was quite capable of making Angel come right there if he wanted to.

Angel tried to say something, but he could not concentrate. A loud moan was all he could manage. Through the haze, he became aware of his zipper being undone…

"_Thomas_!" Angel half laughed, half groaned.

"_Yeeess_??" Collins slid his hand through the front of Angel's jeans…

Angel arched against him, eyes widening in shock.

"…Not in front of the…frickin' _window_…" He gasped out, panting slightly.

Collins groaned, realizing that he had completely forgotten where they were. _Painfully_ hard, he rubbed up against him.

"Okay, then…" The professor smiled slyly. In one swift and fluid movement, he scooped up Angel in his arms and began carrying him over to the couch.

Angel squealed with glee, wrapping his arms around Collins' neck.

"Don't _drop_ me!" The Latino cried, burying his face into his lover's chest.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Ang." Collins chuckled softly, gently placing Angel down on the sofa. He wasted no time climbing on top of Angel, straddling him.

"Now, where were we??" He leaned in, kissing him.

Angel's eyes fluttered shut and he raised a hand to lightly stroke Collins' face, the blue nail polish on his fingernails sparkling in the dim lamplight as he did so. He kissed him back, enjoying the feeling. He was brought back to reality when Collins began to grind against him, however.

"Tom…" Angel breathed, his eyes snapping open. "I want you _now_…please…!"

Collins beamed, overjoyed.

"'_Kay_, then. Roll over…"

Angel did so. He felt Collins tugging down his jeans as he lay on his stomach.

"Hold on, Ang…" He whispered, undoing his own jeans.

Angel nodded and closed his eyes. He sighed deeply, allowing any tension he might've had to melt out of his body. This proved to be a smart thing to do seeing as, not even a second later, Collins carefully pushed into him.

"Oh, _shit_…" Angel groaned, trying to adjust to the feeling. His breath caught in his throat.

"You want me to stop, Angelcake??" Collins asked him gently. He hesitated, placing a hand on Angel's shoulder.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine, honey. Really." Angel laughed huskily. "Go on."

"Are you _sure_ about that??" Collins raised an eyebrow. "I don't wanna hurt you or anything…"

"Sweetie, I'm _fine_." Angel giggled and pushed back against him, making him shudder. "Now _fuck_ me, dammit!"

Fighting off a laughing fit of his own, Collins grasped onto Angel's slender hips. He pulled out and thrusted back in quickly, making them both moan at the sensation it caused.

Pretty soon, a steadily accelerating rhythm was set…one that made the springs in the sofa squeak with each powerful thrust that Collins delivered.

Eyes closed, Angel enjoyed the various sounds that filled the air. The sound of Collins moaning quietly as he fucked him, the sound of his own raspy and irregular breathing, the occasional cuss word…

And then Angel began to feel that tightness in his groin. That persistent tingly feeling was coming to a climax…

"H-honey….I think I'm going to…" Angel stammered.

Collins nodded, grunting in response. He rode Angel with deeper, harsher thrusts…taking them both to even greater heights. He leaned down and slipped his hand underneath Angel, catching his cock in a firm grasp. He fisted him roughly.

Angel cried out, caught completely off guard. He twisted and jerked as he exploded into Collins' hand.

Collins rode him out. After a few more powerful thrusts, he finally came inside Angel, moaning loudly as the spasms rocked his body.

Angel lay there… limp, dazed, and gasping for air. Then, he felt the pressure being lifted as Collins eased off of him. Now able to move, Angel sat up and leaned against the backrest of the couch. He wiped a trickle of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and grinned at Collins, who was now sitting beside him.

"Wow…" Angel choked out breathlessly.

"I know…it was _great_, wasn't it?" Collins flashed Angel a lazy smile. He leaned forward with a creak of the sofa, ripping out several tissues from the Kleenex box. The professor proceeded to wipe off Angel's abdomen.

Angel felt his heart melt at the tenderness of his actions.

"Thank you..."

Collins smirked, finishing up. He tossed the wadded up tissue onto the coffee table. Angel pulled up his jeans.

"Well, you're pretty _messy_, you know." He leaned back against the couch, giving Angel a playful wink.

Angel snorted, deciding to change the subject. "I'm fucking _hot_!"

"I know that, Angelcake. _Trust_ me." Collins laughed, slowly tugging up his pants.

"No, I mean _literally_. I think we should go cool off in the snow." Angel giggled, blushing.

With his eyes closed, Collins snuggled deeper into the cushions, yawning in a loud, exaggerated manner.

"I think all that physical activity has tuckered me out…_G'night_!!"

"_Thomas_!" Angel pouted playfully. "You _promised_!"

Collins continued to lie there, absolutely motionless. A small smile threatening to break across his face.

Angel smirked to himself…he knew _exactly_ what to do.

He leaned in and placed a hand on Collins' knee, teasingly rubbing it up and down his thigh.

"Hey, _baby_…" He whispered in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe lightly.

"Hmmm??" Collins twitched, trying not to burst into laughter at how much it tickled.

"Have you ever wondered what fucking in the _snow_ feels like??"

Collins' eyes immediately snapped open at the question his lover had just asked. He looked at Angel, a slow, wide grin gracing his features. He grabbed onto Angel's hands and leapt up from the couch, yanking Angel up with him.

"I honestly don't know how that feels, Angelcake…." Collins tugged Angel across the living room in less than four steps. They were heading towards the door.

"…But I can't _wait_ to find out!"

THE END


End file.
